Roller-skate Date
by faithambr
Summary: Sometimes all you need to do with your spouse is to go on a simple date (Kristanna one-shot)


**Roller-skate Date (Kristanna wedding anniversary)**

It was both Kristoff and Anna's decision to have simple, special, dates to celebrate their wedding anniversary. Their first wedding anniversary date was celebrated at the local park, where he had proposed to her, including a ride on the carousal. Their second anniversary date was to be held at Crystal Palace, a local roller-skating rink. Before they were even able to head on off to their date, they had to drop off Zach and their newborn baby girl, Hannah, at Elsa's house. "Do you think Elsa will be alright?" Kristoff had wondered, as he pulled on out of the driveway.

"She'll be fine." Anna reassured him, "Besides, there is enough formula for Hannah, and if Elsa needs some extra help, Zach will be there."

"Oh." Kristoff sighed, as he continued on driving.

"Plus, Elsa has been begging us to have them over for weeks." Anna had added, as she placed her hand on his forearm. Kristoff then rolled his eyes, and took her hand into his. They continued on driving until, they had reached the roller-skating rink.

"Why is this our stop, Miss?" Kristoff had stated, as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Why yes, Mister!" Anna kissed her husband on the cheek, causing him to blush deeply.

"You ready?" Kristoff coughed, as he parked the truck. Then Kristoff had exited the truck, strolled on over to the passenger's side, and opened the door for his wife.

"Hold on." Anna gave her husband a devious grin, making her husband gulp, "Catch!"

Anna then leaped out of the truck, and had her husband catch her, bridal style. "Seriously?" Kristoff had grunted, as his wife looked up at him, with a sincere smile.

"Yep." Anna chimed in, as he sets her back down on the ground, "Still got it."

"Ah right." Kristoff smiled, as their hands had interwined, beautifully, "Ready?"

"I was born ready." Anna said, with eagerness, as they entered into the roller-skating rink. As soon as they had entered the place, Kristoff had paid for both the tickets and roller-skates.

"Well this place looks amazing." Anna smiled, as they sat down on a bench nearby.

"Seriously?" Kristoff laughed, as he sat down next to his wife, "These decorations are a bit outdated." He pointed at the colorful lights, "Like seriously, those have been up there since we were in high school."

Anna gave him a pout, as they both had continued on getting the skates on.

"Okay fine." Kristoff sighed, "Yes, they look amazing."

Anna then got up from their spot, gave her husband a sweet kiss on the forehead, and skated right onto the wooden floor.

"Are you coming?" Anna grinned, as she leaned onto the railing.

"Yes feistypants." Kristoff replied, as he roller-bladed to where his wife was. Once he got onto the floor, Anna had blushed and looked down at her roller-skates.

"What's the matter?" Kristoff had asked, taking his wife's hands into his.

"It's been a while since the last time I've skated." Anna sighed, as she looked up at her husband, "I'm bit rusty."

"That's alright, I'll teach you." Kristoff breathed, as he pulled Ana in for a passionate kiss. After their kiss was over, Kristoff had gently guided Anna around the rink. Sure enough, Anna was feeling determined to skate on her own, without any help from her husband.

"Are you sure?" Kristoff gave her a concerned look, as he lets go of her hand.

"Positive." Anna stated, as she started to skate on her own. For a little while, she had managed to skate by herself, until she tripped over her own legs. Before she was even able to fall onto the wooden floor, Kristoff had grabbed her by the armpits.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked, frantically.

"Of course, honey." Anna blushed, as she looked up at her husband, "I'm a bit clumsy."

"You think?" Kristoff let out a low chuckle, "Just focus on me." Kristoff then twirled Anna around, so that she could face him.

"Okay." Anna's eyes were soon locked onto his. Anna then began to focus on her husband, as he was helping her out with skating. Anna couldn't help but notice that he was wearing a simple pair of dark jeans, followed by a dark grey t-shirt, and a green jacket. "God he looks so sexy." Anna thought, as she kept her eyes on Kristoff.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff had waved his hand at her.

"Oh, uh, yes." Anna rushed, as she continued on skating.

"What were you thinking about?" Kristof had asked, as he skated along with her.

"Oh nothing major really." Anna added, "Just that I'm glad that we're together."

"Me too." Kristoff smiled, as he pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Just then their love song had begun to play. Side-by-side they both began to skate around the rink, with their hearts swelled both with love and adoration. Kristoff then held her close, not wanting to let her go. As they continued on skating, Anna had begun to hum the chorus,

" _The smile on your face lets me know_

 _that you need me_

 _There's a truth in your eyes saying_

 _you'll never leave me_

 _The touch of your hands says you'll_

 _catch me wherever I fall_

 _You say it best, when you say nothing_

 _at all_ "

After their song was over, Anna had mentioned that they should order some food from the concession stands. "Are you sure?" Kristoff gave her a concerned look, "Do you remember the last time that we ate here?"

"Yes, I threw up after I ate their nachos." Anna had reminded him, as she placed her hands on her hips, "However, the last time I remembered it, was when I was also pregnant with Hannah, and I had a craving for nachos."

"Oh right." Kristoff had sighed, rolling his eyes, as he looked down at his wife.

"And top of that, Zach was here." Anna added, as she rolled on over to the concession stand, "Now I'm hungry."

"Hello sweetheart." said the sly cashier, as Anna had approached the concession stand, "What can I get for you, tonight?"

"Hmm…" Anna hummed, as she browsed over the menu on top of the concession stand, "I would like to order a hotdog, and water."

"That would be $3.75, but just for a beauty like you, it's on the house." added the cashier, with a seductive look at her.

"Well geez thanks," said Anna awkwardly, as she started to take some money out of her purse, "but I would prefer to pay full price for the food."

While Anna was ordering her food, Kristoff was sitting at the bench nearby. He couldn't even stand the fact that the young cashier was actually hitting on Anna. "That punk better not try to make a move on her." he muttered, underneath his breath. He then noticed that Anna was feeling a bit uncomfortable, by the way the cashier was talking to her.

"But I insist." the cashier had chimed in, as he handed her back the money back to her.

"No." Anna argued, as she glanced over at Kristoff. Kristoff knew that the cashier was being a bit unprofessional towards his wife; therefore, he got from his seat and walked on over to his wife.

"Now, who is this?" the cashier had snorted, as Kristoff had approached the stand, and stood right in front of his wife.

"I'm the husband." Kristoff had snarled, as he glared at the cashier, "I would like to speak to your manager."

"Okay." the cashier squeaked, as he hurried on off to fetch the manager.

After impatiently waiting for the cashier to come back with their manager, the manager had finally strolled on over. "Hello, what can I do for you two?" the manager had stated, completely oblivious to the situation.

"Well sir, your cashier person had been hitting on my wife." Kristoff declared, as he pointed to the young cashier.

"He did?" the manager had cocked an eyebrow, "Is it true, Carl?"

The young cashier looked at the blood-boiling Kristoff, his wife Anna, the manager, and then gulped "Yes, sir."

"You know that can count for harassment on a customer." the manager had warned the young cashier.

"Yes, sir." the cashier had gulped, again.

"You know now what that means, right?" the manager asked.

"Yes, sir." the cashier held his head down.

"Now go on into my office." the manager said, as he and the cashier had walked on out of the concession stand. Kristoff had noticed that the manager was being pretty serious about the cashier's behavior towards the customers. He almost felt bad when he saw the cashier walking out of the manager's office. Anna had noticed that her husband was paying attention to the young cashier and his manager. "He'll be fine." Anna said quietly, as she held onto her husband's hand, gently squeezing it.

"But he was hitting on you." Kristoff grunted, as the manager had reappeared from his office.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." the manager apologized, as he reached the cash register, "Is there anything else that I could get for you?"

"How about two hotdogs, two waters, and a bag of popcorn." Kristoff declared, as the manager was writing down the order.

"Sounds great." the manager smiled, as he looked at the couple, "Will that be all?"

"Yes that is all." Kristoff said, as he pulled some money out of his wallet, "How much for the food?"

"That will be $10.35" the manager recited, "Now will you be paying with cash or credit card?"

"Cash." Kristoff stated, as he paid for the food. The manager had smiled, as he took the money out of Kristoff's hand. While the manager was handling the money, Kristoff had looked down at his wife. He still couldn't believe that he was married to his wife for two whole years. He noticed that Anna was wearing a simple blue blouse, with a pair of white jeans, and some black tennis shoes. He even noticed that she was wearing her hair down, in two braids, instead of her usual up do. "Kristoff, are you alright?" Anna had interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh I'm fine." Kristoff coughed, as the manager had reappeared out of the kitchen.

"Well your food is ready." the manager had chimed in, as he handed them their food, "Have a great night!"

"Thank you!" Anna waved, as they walked back to the bench.

"You're welcome." the manager replied, as he continued on doing his job.

"Well that manager was really nice to us." Anna smiled, as she sat down next to her husband.

"Of course," Kristoff grumbled, as he began to eat his hot dog, "except for the cashier."

"What do you mean?" Anna had quirked an eyebrow.

"He was completely hitting on you, Anna!" Kristoff exclaimed, as he continued on eating his hot dog, "It was like he wanted to take advantage of you."

Anna was surprised about what her husband was talking about. "Does he honestly think that I would let someone to take advantage of me?" she thought, as she chowed down on her own hot dog. She felt some relief when her husband had given her a short, passionate, kiss on the lips.

"What the hell was that for?" Anna protested, as her husband's lips had left hers.

"It looked like you needed some sort of distraction." Kristoff had smiled, as he scooted closer to his wife, "What were you thinking about?"

Anna had thought for a moment; she really didn't know what to say to her husband. Part of her wanted to tell her husband, about her feelings from what happened earlier. While another part of her would want to forget that it had happened to her. Finally she stated, with her hands folded in her laps, "I knew that he was hitting on me. Hell, I knew that he really wanted to get into my pants."

"Seriously?" Kristoff had questioned her.

"Oh yes" Anna blushed, as she leaned up against his shoulder, "besides, I'm only allowing you to do that."

"Oh really," Kristoff's face had flushed, "and when will that be?"

"Oh I don't know." Anna shrugged, as she gave her husband a kiss on his jawline.

"Oh." he groaned, as Anna had continued on kissing both his jawline and neck.

"Maybe tonight would be perfect." Anna grinned, as she climbed onto her husband's lap, "Remember, the kids are at my sister's house."

"Right," Kristoff murmured, as he planted a kiss on her forehead, "however, we just had Hannah, a few weeks ago."

"And?" Anna gave him a devious smirk.

"And," Kristoff added, "We can do that we get home."

"Okay." Anna smiled, as she rose on out of his lap, "I think that it's time to go."

"Alright." Kristoff chuckled, as he got up from the bench and started to walk along with his wife. They continued on walking out of the roller-skating rink, until they had reached their truck.

"Thank you for tonight." Anna smiled, as she wrapped her small arms around Kristoff's thick neck.

"You're welcome." Kristoff breathed, as he bends down for a deep, passionate kiss, "Let's go home."

"Okay." Anna whispered, as Kristoff had opened the passenger door for her. After Anna had gotten into the truck, Kristoff then shuts the door, and climbs on in through the driver's side. As Kristoff had gotten into the truck, he saw that his wife had fallen fast asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about his wife and how she had endured so much change, from the past few weeks. First, there was the birth of their beautiful daughter, Hannah, along with some other major changes in their household. Second, there is now a change in their family's behavior, from Anna being the attentive and loving mother, to Zach being the protective brother. At last, he knew that that his family's future would be filled with nothing but love and laughter. He continued on driving to their house, until Anna had woken up from her deep slumber.

"I'm sorry for sleeping on you." Anna yawned, as she nestled against her husband's forearm and shoulder.

"It's alright, hun." Kristoff had sighed, as he pulled into their driveway, "We're home."

"Yay." Anna cheered quietly, as her husband got out of the truck. Kristoff then went on over the passenger door, opened it, and lifted her Anna into his arms, bridal style.

"Why are you doing this?" Anna asked, as Kristoff had carried her on up to the front porch.

"Because, you need some extra sleep." Kristoff had reminded her, as he opened the front door, "Remember we just had our little girl, a few weeks ago."

"Oh right." Anna giggled, as they headed onto their bedroom, "I guess that I'm really tired."

"Ya think?" Kristoff laughed, as he opened their bedroom door.

"Hey." Anna pouted, as he sets her down on their bed.

Kristoff then left the bed and walked into his closet. "Anna, are you alright?" Kristoff hollered, as he got into his pajamas.

"I'm fine." Anna replied, as she had gotten into the shower, "I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay." Kristoff had stated, as he slipped into their bedroom covers.

Sure enough, Anna had finished her shower and gotten herself ready for bed. Anna then walked to her side of the bed, and slipped into the covers. A few more moments later, she snuggled up against her husband, burying her head into his chest. Once they had settled down, Kristoff had kissed her forehead, and whispered "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Kristoff." Anna whispered back, as she nestled closer to his chest.

From that night on, both Kristoff and Anna knew that they would be able to go on simple, special dates, and still be in love with each other.


End file.
